Plagued
by nitric.love
Summary: Disaster strikes Kouga's pack. Having nowhere else to go he seeks out the love of his life, Kagome. When Kagome returns to the group, what she finds will change her life perhaps forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Plagued**

Summary: Kouga's clan members have been mysteriously passing away in their sleep. Having no where else to go, he seeks out his love Kagome. Kagome realizes that it is not a sickness, but something evil has been brewing in the eastern lands. What does Kikyo have to do with this? And even though lives are being lost, will an unexpected love bloom? Kagome/Kouga Inuyasha/Kikyo Miroku/Sango

**Disclaimer: No I DON'T own Inuyasha and the others, but I DO own this plotline and um…Hiroshi! ;;**

Chapter 1

Kouga sat in his private chambers, pondering about his next move. He was loosing too many wolves to this virus, or sickness, disease, epidemic or whatever it was. This had to come to an end. But what could he do? They had no lead as to what was causing the recent deaths in his clan. His pack members were just passing in their sleep, one by one. They hadn't shown any symptoms of being ill and yet they just died. None of this made any sense. Signing, he stood up from his fur bed and walked out into the main den. He needed to get some fresh air to clear his mind. Ginta, one of his loyal men came jogging up to him from a crowd of wolves at the back of the den.

"Lord Kouga… I'm afraid we've….lost another one…" he said solemnly. The wolf chief's icy gaze drifted to the cave floor and his fists noticeably clenched. He would have to bury yet another comrade today.

"Who was it?" he asked trying to keep his strong exterior.

"Hiroshi." He replied simply. Ginta could tell his leader was hurting, but that was to be expected. During the past few months, they had lost six pups and four of the adults. Hiroshi had been one of Kouga's elite warriors and loosing him would be a devastating blow.

"Alright. I'm going to be out for awhile and I should be back before sunset" Kouga said. He headed for the mouth of the cave and dashed down the mountain he called his home, leaving only a trail of dust behind him. Ginta turned and walked back into the den to prepare a proper funeral for the fallen wolf.

Kouga ran aimlessly though the forest, trying to clear his thoughts, when a sweet scent drifted into his nose. He stopped in his tracks and breathed in deeply. _'Oh gods, I can never get enough of her scent'_ he thought. Yes it was Kagome's scent, but mixed in with it was the stench of dog. A scowl appeared on his face. Mutt-face's stench always made his nose burn, or at least, that's what he wanted to believe. Anyway, Kouga would love nothing more than anything to sweep Kagome from her feet, take her back to his den and make her his forever. Sadly, such fantasies could never become a reality. Dog-turd was the one who held her heart and tore it into pieces, leaving her to piece them back together.

Kouga let out a growl as he thought about this. Inuyasha had always betrayed Kagome with the walking clay pot, but Kagome always found it in her heart to forgive him. Oh how he wished and prayed to the gods that he could one day be the main focus of Kagome's undying love. That's when a thought came to mind. Kagome was a miko and a healer, maybe if he could get her to return with him, she could figure out what was going on. Yes and maybe he could convince her to become his mate? Who knows?

The voices of the shard hunters could be heard in the distance, which meant they were close by, so without a second thought, he ran to find the woman he loved.

"How long do you think they're going to be at it?" Shippo whispered to Miroku and Sango. "At this rate, a pretty long time" Miroku said as they watched the two. Sango only nodded in agreement. Inuyasha and Kagome were once again arguing about Kagome's cooking, which ended up in Inuyasha being sat five times.

A familiar blue cyclone could be seen coming towards them. Kagome sensed two jewel shards and knew exactly who it was. Inuyasha, who was just recovering from his recent sit growled and unsheathed tetsaiga. Kouga leaped out of the cyclone and landed in front of Kagome gracefully in a rush of wind.

"Hello, Kagome, how have you been?" he asked charmingly wrapping his arm around her waist. "Hello Kouga, I-" but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Alright you disgusting flee bag! Let go of Kagome or I'll-" now it was Kagome's turn to cut him off.

"Inuyasha…"she growled through clenched teeth.

"Uh oh" he knew exactly what it meant when she said his name like that, so he prepared himself for the inevitable.

"SIT, SIT, SIT!"

And as expected, he came crashing to the ground. Hard. Completely ignoring the fuming hanyou, Kouga turned back to Kagome.

"Kagome, I've come to request a favor of you. You see, something's been going terribly wrong in my pack. Some of my pack members have been dying in their sleep." Kagome gave a small gasp and a worried look. "The strange thing is that they've never shown any symptoms or being sick or anything…and we've already lost quite a few of them." He said grimly.

"What? How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"A few months now…."

"Why didn't you come find me sooner?"

"I…uh….does that mean you'll help?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Of course, Kouga"

Kagome hefted her large yellow backpack onto her shoulders in a more comfortable position and got ready to leave; but Inuyasha pointed tetsaiga at Kouga in a threatening way and growled. "Kagome, you're not leaving with this flee bitten wolf! You forget we still have a mission to finish! Naraku is gaining more of the jewel shards as we speak! We can't just stop now!" Kagome got pissed.

"How dare you tell me what to do, Inuyasha! I'm so sick of your obsessive ness and stupidity! Let's go Kouga, humph!" she said as she turned around, leaving Inuyasha and everyone else dumbfounded. The small kitsune pup leaped into Kagome's arms and hugged her tight. "You won't be gone too long, right? I don't think I'll last very long if Inuyasha decides to take his anger out on me…" he whined. Kagome looked down at him warmly. "Don't worry, Shippo, Inuyasha won't harm you. Will you, Inuyasha?" she growled out the last part and shot him a death glare. He gulped and nodded. "See? So don't worry, I should be back in a few days okay?" she announced to the group. They nodded and decided that within a few days' times, Kouga would bring her to meet them in Kaede's village. After saying goodbye to her friends, Kouga picked up Kagome in his arms and sped off in a whirlwind towards his den.

**Squee my first ficcy! I'm not too sure if I spelled 'tetsaiga' right though…oh well! Oh and ratings may go up to M because I'm thinking of putting loads of lemons and fluff into this. Anyway please leave me a review and if I get enough, I'll be sure to update! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OkI'm back with another chapter. I'm still hoping to get more reviewers, but until then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own iny…me own plot…**

Plagued: Chapter 2

Kouga slid to a stop in front at the mouth of the main cave and set Kagome onto her feet. Two wolf demons came running out to meet them almost immediately, both of them good friends to Kagome. There was one with hair that was short and colored with two shades of grey. The other one was slightly taller than the first, with a white mohawk and a chain attached onto his amour.

"Oi! Sister Kagome!" they both shouted in unison as they ran up to meet them.

"Hey, guys, how've you been?" she said with a genuine smile.

"Great! But I'm afraid the pack isn't doing so well…." Hakakku said as his voice trailed off with a hint of sadness.

"Yes, that's right. Kouga told me about what has been going on" she turned to him.

"Kouga, I need to examine your pack as soon as possible so we can find out what's going on" she said. "Of course" he said while taking her hand within his own. "Allow me to escort you in milady" It was time for Kouga to work his charm. This made Kagome's face turn a bright pink as he led her into the den with Ginta and Hakakku following closely behind.

Kagome spent the past few hours walking around the den, analyzing each pack member, from the youngest to the oldest. There was nothing to be found; they all seemed perfectly normal. After checking one last pup, she sat on some animal furs, exhausted. By now the sun had set and stars were out; she hadn't even realized how long it took to examine the pack. The looked around the cave Kouga walked up to her and sat down next to her on the furs as well.

"You've been working very hard today, you deserve to relax a bit, Kagome. Here, have some. The wolves hunted it down earlier" he said. Kagome looked at the meal Kouga offered her and it didn't look half bad.

It was deer meat and come to think of it, she had never eaten a deer before. Kouga had even taken the liberty to cook the meat for her. _'I guess it couldn't be that bad…I mean, Kouga went through all this trouble, so I guess I'll just give it a go' _she casually thought. She took a bite and her face immediately lit up.

"Kouga this is so good!" she exclaimed as she began to eat it down.

Kouga gave an ear to ear grin. "I'm glad you like it. I heard from somewhere that humans can get sick if they eat raw meat so I cooked it for you." he said simply. Kagome smiled "Aw, that's so sweet and considerate of you Kouga, thank you!" Kouga only smirked. _'Ha! Score one for Kouga. In your face dog turd!'_ he mentally cheered. Kagome gave him a confused look. "Um…are you ok Kouga? You seem a little spaced out" Kouga snapped out of his little 'trance'. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing" he said shakily.

"Umm…ok?"

Kagome scanned the cave of demons once more. Everything seemed normal here. But she didn't get it. She couldn't figure out what had been killing Kouga's pack members. None of them seemed ill or anything. She had checked every wolf and wolf demon alike, yet there was no sign of disease. What more must she investigate? Kagome sighed out of frustration and rubbed her temples. Kouga noticed her distress and became concerned.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" he asked.

"It's just that… I couldn't figure out what was wrong with your pack" she said.

"Don't worry about it. You're a smart woman Kagome, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually" he said.

"Thanks a lot" But still, there was a question tugging at the back of Kagome's mind, so she just decided to ask it.

"Kouga, is there anywhere around here that I can take a bath? I'm feeling hot."

"Sure. There're some hot springs further down that slope there." Kouga said while pointing somewhere. Kagome smiled. "Thanks. I'm going to take a quick bath before I go to bed, ok?" "Sure"

Kagome rummaged through her yellow bag, searching for the things she'd need all the while, Kouga was watching her intently from across the den. She pulled out a towel, some shampoo and some clean clothes. After gathering her things, Kagome made her way to the cave's entrance, but Kouga grabbed her hand before she left.

"You know, you don't have to go by yourself. I could always accompany you…" he said with a smirk. Kagome pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"I think I can manage on my own" she said dryly as she walked out of the cave and to the springs. "Ok! Just call me if you get lonely!" Kouga shouted as she left. Kagome just rolled her eyes and ignored his comment.

Just as Kouga had said, there was a large pool near to the base of the mountain. The pools were secluded by some bushes and large rocks which made it the perfect bathing spot. Or almost perfect anyway, if you count the peeping toms that would hide in those bushes. Kagome giggled a bit. It had been a while since she had had a nice hot bath. The group had always seem to set up camp where no hot springs were nearby lately and it had been awhile since she had gone home, so a hot bath sounded great. Kagome undressed herself and slid into the warm water.

After her bath, Kagome walked back into the den. Usually, at night, the main den would be empty because the males and females slept in separate caves. Mates and families were usually given their own dens that were scattered across the wolf demon territory. However, Kouga's den was apart of the main den. His was sectioned off by a makeshift curtain of an animal pelt. Kagome drew the pelt back and walked into Kouga's 'room'. Kouga had insisted she slept in his room during the time she was there, but Kagome had been a little reluctant about sharing a bed with him. He said that she didn't have too; he would sleep in the males' den. Of course Kagome didn't want to force Kouga out of his own room, but he assured her that it was okay with him.

Kagome looked around the room. It was spacious, that's for sure, but it was a little plain. (A/N: well, what would you expect from a male? XD) There was a large heap of furs stacked up in one corner, which she assumed was the bed. Then there were some swords hanging from a wall. Maybe it was some sort of display of weapons? Who knows? She would have to ask Kouga about it later. Kagome slid under the warm furs and almost instantly drifted to sleep.

**Yay! Another chappy out of the way! Remember, I'll only update if you review. I don't care if it's just one or two words. A review is still a review, so clickeh the little purple button down below. You know you want to. So until next time**

**Ja ne!**

**Loki R: I will! As soon as I can get more reviewers**


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It's been a reeeaally long time since I've updated this story, I know, I know. But I'm posting to let everyone know that this story will no longer be continued. It was written a long time ago and looking back at it now…I don't like it very much. BUT!

I DO have another story, it's called Beyond the Bounds. This is my newest Kouga x Kagome fanfic and it's much better written and laid out. You can go onto my profile and find it there. Beyond the Bounds will contain a lot of the main plotline from this story along with a few very well thought out changes; so if you were really interested in this story, check out Beyond the Bounds.

**CAUTION: Beyond the Bounds is rated M for sexual content/violence. Read at your own risk. **

Again, sorry about the extremely late update~


End file.
